One-shot - Perdoe me por que pequei
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Desejo, paixão e luxúria. Ela teve uma noite quente com um completo desconhecido, isso era natural em sua profissão. Mas às vezes segredos são descobertos e ela se viu no confessionário de sua igreja pedindo perdão por ter pecado... sinopse na fic


Perdoe- me por que pequei!

**Autor (a):** Paulinha

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ drama/ hentai

**Classificação: **N/c 18

**Sinopse:** Desejo, paixão e luxúria. Ela teve uma noite quente com um completo desconhecido, isso era natural em sua profissão. Mas às vezes segredos são descobertos e ela se viu no confessionário de sua igreja pedindo perdão por ter pecado, para o homem que a fez pecar.

Capítulo único

Eu vivia uma vida dupla.

Sim era duas mulheres em uma.

Duas metades que nunca poderiam se encontrar, e nunca ninguém poderia conhecê-las.

Eu vivia uma vida dupla.

Mas nem sempre foi assim, antes muito antes na verdade eu era uma só mulher.

Uma mulher, com problemas como todo mundo, uma vida normal e que alguns até pensariam que fosse feliz.

Tinha um marido que todos acreditavam ser dedicado e trabalhador, tinha uma casa bonita e aconchegante. Na verdade acho que eu já tinha uma vida dupla só não havia me dado conta ainda.

Por que apesar do marido dedicado de trabalhador, eu vivia uma mentira, ninguém conhecia o meu marido, ninguém sabia o quanto Jacob podia ser violento quando bebia, ou como ele era um apostador viciado. Ninguém via os hematomas por baixo das roupas bem comportadas.

Mas apesar da minha vida não ser das mais felizes ela mudou completamente depois da morte do meu "dedicado" marido. Não que eu choraria por ele, mas ele morrera por causa das suas dividas e elas ainda estavam em vigor, e sobrou para mim pagá-las.

Agora eu tinha uma vida dupla.

De dia era a recatada Isabella, esposa do falecido Jacob, mulher jovem e freqüentadora assídua da igreja de Forks. Em outras palavras beata frigida.

Mas de noite eu era Bella, dançarina e prostituta da boate Incandescente's, morena com curvas voluptuosas, e ótima em fazer chupeta. Sim foi o único jeito de pagar as dividas do meu "querido" maridinho, ou era me juntar a ele.

- Sua vez Isabella. – senti a mão de Ângela em meu ombro e sorri para ela tirando o meu véu preto e caminhando para o confessionário, entrei na pequena casinha e me ajoelhei fazendo o sinal da cruz.

- Deus te abençoe padre. – sussurrei.

- Deus te abençoe filha.

- Perdoe-me padre eu pequei. – ouvi um suspiro tão conhecido e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

- Não se envergonhe filha, diga seu pecado.

- Eu pequei novamente padre. Vendi meu corpo, vendi meu corpo para dar prazer a outros homens.

- Você se arrepende minha filha.

- Sim padre. Eu não queria pecar, mas não tenho outra opção. – lamuriei baixinho e ele suspirou.

- Eu sei minha filha. Deus não te julgará.

- Ele devia padre, eu pequei, eu sou uma prostituta. – murmurei sobre minha respiração e ouvi as palavras de conforto que ele sempre me dava.

Eu realmente gostava de vir à igreja, era onde eu sentia que eu realmente podia ser perdoada pelos meus pecados. Pelas coisas que deixava homens desconhecidos fazerem com meu corpo.

Eu me odiava ao fazer isso, eu nunca sentia prazer. Mas depois de viver com um marido bêbado que exige seus direitos, você aprende a fingir.

Ouvi as ultimas palavras do padre quando ele murmurou a minha penitencia e sai do confessionário. Voltei para um dos bancos e comecei a rezar. Não demorou muito senti alguém ao meu lado, mas não deixei de rezar.

- Não entendo por que você continua vindo Isabella.

- Padre Cullen, eu não posso evitar, eu sinto que devo vir. – ele suspirou e tocou minha mão.

- Apesar dos pesares eu não acredito que você tenha pecado. O único pecador foi Jacob. – eu sorri apertando a mão do velho homem.

- Obrigada Carlisle.

Carlisle era o padre da nossa paróquia há vários anos. E sempre foi ele quem cuidou dos meus machucados. Desde que me mudei pra cá com Jacob, quando eu ainda acreditava que era uma esposa feliz com todo o futuro pela frente. Isso até receber a primeira bofetada por que o arroz estava muito salgado.

E depois outras por que sua roupa estava amarrotada, e ele sempre achava um motivo quando estava bêbado. Acabei encontrando um jeito de fugir dele, depois de uma bebedeira em que ele estava particularmente mais violento.

A igreja tornou-se meu refugio.

Eu ia para lá tarde da noite, sentava e rezava pedindo a Deus que me salvasse e que me livrasse desse marido abusivo. Eu não tinha pra onde ir, meus pais haviam morrido e eu era sozinha quando conheci Jacob.

Ele foi doce e gentil, me conquistou com galanteios e promessas românticas. Promessas! Elas não passavam disso. Nos casamos depois de só três meses de namoro. Eu queria desesperadamente uma família, e Jacob parecia um sol em minha vida, aceitei sem hesitar sua proposta, e abandonei Phoenix e vim para Forks, Washington DC, com ele.

Mas as coisas nunca são como sonhamos, e me vi presa a uma vida odiosa, e meu único conforto era na igreja.

Suspirei percebendo que não estava conseguindo me concentrar em minhas orações e abri os olhos olhando Carlisle.

- Já vai minha filha.

- Sim. Está tarde. – comecei a me levantar e ele segurou minha mão.

- Quero lhe falar um momento.

- Algo errado? – ele suspirou e o olhei preocupada.

- Sim, bem eu já estou velho filha, e está na minha hora.

- Não entendo padre.

- Irão mandar um substituto.

- Oh... – dor passou por meu peito naquele momento. Carlisle a única família que eu tinha iria me abandonar. Ele apertou minha mão com tristeza.

- Ainda ficarei uns meses, treinando meu substituto. – assenti em silencio.

- Eu preciso ir. Até amanhã padre. – beijei sua mão e sai dali apressadamente.

A vida não cansava de me dar golpes. Suspirei derrotada enquanto seguia para minha casa o véu negro sobre a cabeça, meu vestido negro largo também. Depois de uns dois quarteirões cheguei à casa que antes dividia com Jacob. Era uma casa bonita e confortável, mas cada vez que eu entrava aqui eu lembrava das brigas e dos abusos daquele maldito.

Fui para o banheiro tirando minhas roupas velhas e pesadas e liguei o chuveiro na água morna, lavei meu corpo e os cabelos passando xampu de morango e condicionador. Enxagüei os cabelos e o corpo e sai do banheiro vestindo um roupão de banho felpudo. Fui para meu quarto e tirei o roupão e peguei meu creme de morangos e passei em todo o corpo, braços, pernas, barriga e seios. Quando estava cheirando forte a morangos, fui até meu armário e puxei o fundo falso e olhei as minhas roupas de noite. Peguei uma caixa e peguei dois adesivos em forma de morando e coloquei sobre os seios, e um terceiro coloquei sobre minha boceta lisa.

Vesti um vestido curto decotado e peguei uma bolsa colocando camisinhas e meus maiôs e biquínis com que iria dançar hoje. Fiz uma maquiagem forte com sombra preta e batom bem vermelho, meus cabelos soltos e bagunçados com ar selvagem e peguei um grande, sobretudo e o vesti.

Sai pelos fundos da casa e peguei meu carro que ficava no fundo da garagem atrás da velha picape que Jacob havia me dado. Entrei na Mercedes preta com vidros escuros e dirigi para longe de Forks.

Cheguei a Seattle, era quase meia noite. Estacionei na garagem de funcionários do clube Incandescente's, onde a musica tocava alto. Desci do carro e carregando minhas coisas fui para a entrada dos fundos.

Assim que entrei cumprimentei algumas dançarinas que corriam pelo corredor para se trocarem para as próximas danças. Fui até o meu camarim e tirei meu sobretudo e o vestido e vesti um biquíni vermelho sangue de laços do lado e ajeitei o cabelo.

Sai já indo para o palco quando senti alguém agarrar meu ombro. Rolei os olhos quando vi James e ele sorriu avaliando meu corpo.

- Olá Bella.

- James.

- Está atrasada.

- Não, vou ficar atrasada se você continuar me segurando. – ele riu e me soltou.

- Que língua afiada amor. Quero ver você antes de ir.

- Não. – falei rápido e ele bufou.

- Vamos Isabella, uma noite comigo e te libero da sua divida. – arquei uma sobrancelha, sabia muito bem que era mentira, o sócio dele Laurent me enganou com o mesmo papo. Depois de transar com ele, ele me obrigou a ser prostituta também.

- Dispenso. – murmurei e me afastei dele.

Entrei no palco, de onde estava podia ver as varias plataformas, umas altas outras baixas, elas eram espalhadas por todo o clube, havia a gaiola e um grande palco com uma ponte e era nela que eu dançaria.

- Agora a sexy e ousada Bella. – gritou o DJ colocando uma musica sensual e entrei no palco caminhando, o palco estava escuro e encostei-me no poste de costas empinando a minha bunda para o publico a luz acendeu em mim era vermelha como meu biquíni e comecei a me mover sensualmente.

Virei de frente com os braços pra cima segurando no poste e comecei a rebolar, ouvia gritos e fechei os olhos ignorando completamente os tarados que me olhavam com luxúria, continuei rebolando subindo e descendo até o chão e fiquei de costas segurando no poste e repetindo o movimento.

Quando voltei para a frente me pendurei no poste e desci sensualmente, fiz mais algumas vezes, de costas e de ponta cabeça. Quando a musica já estava na segunda parte eu comecei a fazer um Streep tease. Tirei primeiro a parte de cima e ouvi muitos gritos quando fiquei somente com os adesivos nos mamilos.

Abri meus olhos nessa hora e vi comecei a dançar chegando mais perto da borda do palco, ainda rebolando e dançando, fiquei de lado e um cara desamarrou o biquíni e virei deixando ele fazer o mesmo do outro lado. Sorri maliciosa e ouvi o cara gemer quando viu o adesivo em minha boceta.

Ainda dançando a musica trocou e outra moça foi anunciada, era a minha deixa, sai do palco e ainda rebolando sentei no colo de alguns caras e passeava entre as mesas. Estava seguindo o caminho quando senti uma mão grande em minha cintura e meu corpo aqueceu com seu toque. Parei olhando o homem e ofeguei ao ver o homem másculo com cabelos cor bronze e olhos intensamente verdes, me encarando com luxúria, sorri e sentei em seu colo.

- Olá baby. – sorri e rebolei em seu colo e sua mão tocou minha coxa, uma carga elétrica correu meu corpo e contive a vontade gemer. A mão grande começou a correr pela minha pele, abri as pernas instintivamente e sua mão a acariciou o interior das minhas coxas, seu dedo roçou no adesivo e quase pulei, me senti quente e molhada.

Deus! Eu nunca tinha ficado molhada.

- Você é linda. – ele sussurrou e sua mão subiu mais e chegou ao meu seio apalpando. – Se eu te quiser como eu faço? – perguntou roçando o polegar em meu mamilo duro.

- Fale... Fale com meu chefe, James. – ele sorriu e beliscou meu mamilo.

- Quero você baby. – ele encostou a boca em meu pescoço e cheirou minha pele a mordiscando em seguida. – Usando somente isso. – voltou a beliscar meu mamilo e gemi. - Vá buscar uma bebida pra mim. – ele mandou e obedeci saindo de seu colo. Estava um pouco mole e vi ele sorrir, um sexy sorriso torto que fez meu estomagado embrulhar como se tivesse borboletas lá dentro.

Cheguei ao bar e pedi uma dose de uísque e olhei para a mesa dele, ele falava com James, não demorou muito e ele veio sorrindo até mim.

- Vai ter uma noite quente, Isabella.

- Não me chame assim James. – resmunguei e olhei para o homem na mesa, ele olhava diretamente pra mim. – Quantas horas eu sou dele.

- A noite toda.

- A noite toda? – repeti um pouco chocada e James riu.

- Sim. Ele realmente gostou de você. – olhei para o homem que me olhava e mordi o lábio, ele sorriu e me chamou com o dedo. Peguei sua bebida e fui até ele.

- Sente aqui baby. – sorri e sentei em seu colo, ele bebeu um gole do uísque e me ofereceu, tomei um pouco e lambi os lábios, ele gemeu e apertou a minha coxa.

- Pronta pra ir?

- Claro. – me levantei e ele segurou o meu pulso.

- Não tire os adesivos, eu vou tirá-los pra você depois. – piscou pra mim e senti meu rosto quente.

Sai um pouco zonza de perto dele e caminhei para meu camarim, entrei sem fechar a porta e coloquei um vestido azul colado. Sai do camarim e fui em direção ao andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos, caminhei pelos corredores, sentindo minhas pernas tremulas.

Não entendia por que me sentia tão ansiosa, não era a primeira vez que caminhava pelo mesmo corredor, na intenção de dar prazer a um completo estranho. Era somente mais uma noite de pecado. Mais uma noite que deixaria usarem meu corpo.

Ainda sim me sentia extremamente ansiosa, entrei pela porta que já estava acostumada e o vi sentado em uma poltrona com o copo de uísque na mão, ele sorriu e esticou a mão para mim.

- Vamos brincar baby? – falou roucamente com um sorriso de canto e senti meu corpo quente.

Pela primeira vez eu não soube o que fazer, ele me olhava e mordi o lábio e fui até ele.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Bella. – sussurrei e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e me puxou para seu colo.

- Bella, hummm combina com você. Pequena e travessa Bella. – ele murmurou e afastou meus cabelos e beijou meu pescoço, já podia sentir sua ereção em minha bunda e me movi, ele gemeu e mordiscou atrás da minha orelha.

- Gosta de provocar. – ele sussurrou contra minha orelha e apertou minha coxa.

– Dance para mim, Bella travessa. – levantei ainda me sentindo nervosa e fiquei de frente para ele. Ele deu um gole em seu uísque e me olhou atentamente, enquanto eu fazia movimentos sensuais.

- Tire o vestido. – mandou sem tirar os olhos do meu corpo e obedeci deixando o vestido deslizar até o chão, ele gemeu e me chamou. – Me ajude com minhas roupas.

Fiquei de joelho em sua frente enquanto abria os botões da sua camisa, ele usava uma jaqueta preta e uma camisa social branca, calças jeans escuras e sapatos pretos, abri sua camisa e ficando entre suas pernas abertas a empurrei pelos ombros junto com a jaqueta. Mordi os lábios ao ver o seu peito nu, ele era lindo, ombros largos, o peito forte e a barriga definida.

Passei a mão por seu peito descendo até suas calças e a desabotoei, ele gemeu quando seu membro saltou pra fora e lambi os lábios. Sua mão veio para minha cabeça e abaixou meu rosto para seu membro ereto.

- Chupe. – ele ordenou e obedeci, seu membro pulsou em minha boca, chupei a cabeçinha sentindo o pré-gozo, lambi seu pau subindo e descendo por seu cumprimento e coloquei suas bolas na boca. Ele gemeu alto e afastou meu rosto.

- Deite na cama. – obedeci me levantando e caminhei para a cama, ele ficou em pé terminando de se despir e massageou seu pau, enquanto vinha para cima de mim.

- Você é uma delicia baby. Será que seu gosto é tão bom quanto sua aparência? – ele falou divertido e afastou minhas pernas. Ofeguei o vendo abaixar o rosto e cheirar meu sexo.

- O que... – não terminei de falar e sua boca estava em mim. – Oh... – agarrei seus cabelos sentindo sua língua em meu clitóris, e seu dedo abrindo caminho em minha boceta, me fodendo, ele acrescentou mais dois dedos me invadindo com força, arquei meu corpo contra sua boca e gemi alto.

- Que delicia de boceta, baby.

- Oh... Merda... – gritei sentindo minha boceta piscar e sua língua deslizar para dentro de mim e me chupar, meu corpo tremeu e gozei em sua boca, sua língua continuava em mim, me fazendo tremer de prazer.

Meu peito estava arfante e senti ele subindo, sua boca lambendo cada pedaço de minha pele no caminho, seus lábios chegaram ao meu seio e tirou um adesivo e lambeu o mamilo, o bico ficou duro na hora e ele o chupou com força.

- Deus...

- Você gosta, baby?

- Sim... Oh sim... – gritei quando ele mordiscou e soprou em seguida. Ouvi sua risada rouca e a boca foi para o próximo, tirou o adesivo e repetiu o que fez no outro, eu me contorcia sentindo sua boca em mim, suas mãos apertavam minha cintura me fazendo delirar.

Ele afastou a boca dos meus seios e começou a subir voltado a lamber minha pele, uma de suas mãos largou minha cintura e subiu para meu seio apertando, enquanto a boca chegava ao meu pescoço, ele mordiscou minha garganta e gemi alto rebolando, seu membro duro encaixou entre minhas coxas e ele gemeu alto.

- Ah sua puta, gosta de provocar em. – ele sussurrou e continuou subindo, seu rosto ficou de frente para o meu e ele sorriu, um sorriso torto, era safado e cheio de segundas intenções.

- Quer meu pau, vadia?

- Quero.

- Então pede. – ele levou seu pau a minha entrada e gemi. – Pede vadia, pede pro meu pau te arrombar.

- Me fode... – gemi ofegante, ele sorriu e deslizou um pouco, meu centro piscou e ele sorriu saindo.

- Não me convenceu. – eu gemi, cruzei minhas pernas em seu quadril e sorri.

- Me fode gostoso, agora. – ele sorriu, mas antes que se movesse eu o puxei pra baixo, seu pau entrou em mim em uma única investida e ambos gememos.

- Porra. – ele rosnou e agarrou minha perna a colocando sobre seu ombro. - Você adora ser fodida com força, vadia?

- Oh sim... – ele sorriu e saiu voltando com força, minha boceta pulsou e rebolei sentindo ele entrar cada vez mais fundo, ele gemeu e fechou os olhos voltando a sair lentamente e enterrou com força.

Meu corpo arqueou da cama enquanto eu gemia alto, seu pau grosso pulsava entrando com força em minha boceta encharcada. Ele voltou a estocar e minha boceta já se contraia, meu corpo tremia sentindo que minha liberação estava próxima, ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto quase engolindo meu seio.

Sua boca ávida, praticamente mamando meus seios, meus mamilos pulsando sentindo sua boca faminta. Senti seu pau pulsando e minha boceta começou a mastigar o pau de Edward, ele gemeu alto e começou a se mover mais rápido, meu gozo molhou seu pau e percebi que estávamos sem camisinha.

Mas não consegui me importar, pois ele continuava investindo com força, minha boceta piscava, e nem parecia que tinha acabado de gozar. Ele soltou minha perna e saiu de dentro de mim, o olhei confusa e ele sorriu.

- Vem aqui putinha. – ele chamou sentando na cama e massageando seu membro ereto, lambi os lábios e o vi sorrindo.

- Vem chupar meu pau, vem. – ele sorriu e fiquei de quatro e lambi a cabeçinha ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu.

- Isso vadia, chupa meu cacete. – ele mandou gemendo e obedeci, lambi todo seu cumprimento, e abocanhei suas bolas, ele gemeu alto e levou sua mão ao meu cabelo o agarrando e levantou meu rosto. – Quero sua boca gostosa no meu pau. – eu mordi os lábios e voltei a lamber seu pau gostoso e quando cheguei a cabeçinha chupei.

Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, sorri e o levei todo na boca, o engoli o máximo que dava, ele rosnou e começou a puxar meu cabelo praticamente fodendo a minha boca.

Senti seu pau pulsar e relaxei a garganta quando ele gozou, engoli o jato de porra que invadiu minha boca sem deixar derramar nada, ele gemeu e soltou meus cabelos.

Afastei meus lábios do seu pau e lambi uma gota que escapou. Ele sorriu e me virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

- Você é uma vadia muito boa. – eu sorri preguiçosamente, ele riu e levou a mão entre minhas coxas a afastando e me penetrou com dois dedos, minha boceta pulsou e gemi baixinho.

- Muito boa... – ele sorriu e tirou seus dedos molhados e levou ao meu cuzinho e começou a forçá-lo. Eu não havia dado a bunda muitas vezes. Mas era parte da profissão. A maioria dos homens era bruto e fazia praticamente a força, me deixando toda machucada. Ele deve ter percebido que fiquei tensa, e segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Relaxa baby, vou fazer bem gostoso. – ele piscou e acabei sorrindo, ele aproximou a boca da minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo, sussurrando em seguida.

- Fica de quatro pra mim putinha. – obedeci imediatamente e ele sorriu, passou a mão na minha bunda e deu um tapa estalado em seguida, gemi empinando e ele apertou minha coxa.

- Você é uma delicia... – ele colou o corpo no meu, seu peito colado as minhas costas, seu pau roçando no meu clitóris me deixando louca de tesão. – Estou louco pra feder o seu rabinho.

- Hmmm... – rebolei e ele gemeu, afastou o corpo do meu e abriu a minha bunda, sua língua invadiu minha boceta e gemi alto.

Ela soprou contra meu grelinho e passou a língua, a movendo até meu cuzinho, rebolei em sua boca e ele gemeu, voltou a dar um tapa e empinei sentindo minha boceta encharcar mais ainda.

Ele meteu dois dedos em mim, tirava os molhados e começou a abriu meu cuzinho, gemi sentindo ele começar com um dedo e ir aumentando pra dois, e depois três. Minha entrada piscava e não agüentando mais levei minha mão a meu clitóris e esfreguei gemendo alto.

Senti seu pau encostado em minha bunda, ele apertou minha cintura com uma mão e com a outra me abria mais para ele, seu membro já ereto de novo começou a encaixar no meu buraquinho e gemi.

- Relaxa putinha, você vai gostar. – movi minha mão pra minha boceta e meti dois dedos sentindo seu pau entrando em mim, ofeguei sentindo a cabeçinha entrando em meu cuzinho.

- Isso delicia, rebola nos seus dedos, enquanto eu fodo seu rabinho apertado. – gemi rebolando e seu pau entrou mais em mim.

- PQP! Me fode seu puto. – ele riu e deu um tapa em minha bunda.

- Isso vadia, assim que eu gosto. – ele gemeu e enterrou mais seu pau em mim, gritei sentindo minha boceta latejar e gozei em meus dedos, ele aproveitou e enterrou seu membro em mim e ofeguei, meu corpo caiu e fiquei com a cara enterrada no colchão.

- Ah delicia... – ele rosnou e ficou parado, meu cuzinho piscava com seu pau enterrado, quando senti que não agüentava mais rebolei e ele gemeu alto, saiu um pouco e voltou a entrar, começou a fuder meu cuzinho com força me fazendo gritar.

Minha boceta voltou a piscar e movi meus dedos fracamente, ele metia com força, nossos gritos enchiam o quarto, senti sua mão chegando a minha boceta e dois dedos dele se juntaram aos meus e gritei alto.

Ele começou a fuder minha boceta junto comigo, enquanto seu pau fodia meu rabo. Minha boceta piscava, apertando nossos dedos, ao mesmo tempo que meu cuzinho, seu membro começou a latejar e ele investia com mais força, não demorando muito a gozar no meu cuzinho soltando um urro.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Ele tirou seus dedos de mim, e seu pau em seguida e caiu ao meu lado lambendo os dedos.

- Você é uma delicia baby. – piscou pra mim e acabei sorrindo, meu corpo estava mole e acho que nem conseguiria andar. Seus dedos afastaram o cabelo suado da minha cara e beijou minha testa.

- Gostaria de te ver de novo. – falou pesaroso e arquei uma sobrancelha.

- É só vir de novo. – ele negou.

- Não posso vou viajar.

- Oh. – virei o rosto e ouvi ele se levantando e vestindo suas roupas. Não ousei olhar pra ele. Era estranho, mas ele foi o primeiro que me deu prazer nesse lugar, à maioria dos homens só queria seu próprio prazer, gozavam e partiam.

Senti seus lábios em meu cabelo, mas não me movi, fiquei deitada e ouvi a porta batendo. Assim que ele saiu com um pouco de dificuldade levantei, meu corpo estava mole, e um pouco dolorido.

Olhei para a porta e suspirei e comecei a caçar meu vestido e o coloquei rapidamente, vi sobre a cômoda um maço de notas e as peguei. Os homens sempre deixavam gorjetas. Não ia agir como se não precisasse, eu precisava, James sempre ficava com boa parte do que eu ganhava.

Sai do quarto, e fui para meu camarim pegar as minhas coisas. Já passava das 4 da manhã e como ele pagou pelo resto da noite, não tinha mais por que ficar. Vesti meu casaco e sai pela porta dos fundos e peguei meu carro.

Dirigi para Forks rapidamente, a estrada era vazia essa hora, então não havia problema ultrapassar o excesso de velocidade.

Já era quase seis quando estacionei em frente à casa e fui para dentro, corri direto para o chuveiro, minha pele cheirava a sexo, e a ele. Eu nem sabia seu nome. Suspirei, e lavei meu corpo, ele não passava de mais um homem.

Não passava de mais uma transa em que vendi meu corpo, me fazendo pecar mais uma vez.

[...]

Entrei na igreja e vi uma fila de mulheres para se confessarem, estranhei, pois nunca enchia assim. Sentei-me esperando a minha vez e comecei a orar, senti uma mão em meu ombro e sorri ao ver o padre Carlisle, olhei para o confessionário e franzi o cenho, ele riu.

- Esqueceu o que lhe falei ontem?

- Oh sim, o novo padre.

- Isso, Edward está no confessionário agora.

- E como ele é? – ele sorriu.

- Jovem de mais.

- Como se pode ser jovem demais? – sorri e ele suspirou.

- Está vendo todas essas jovens? – ele apontou e reparei que a maioria eram adolescentes.

- O que tem?

- Elas vieram na missa da manhã e virão o padre Masen.

- Oh, ele é bonito? – ele suspirou e ri.

- Ele vai ter uma dor de cabeça então.

- Temo que sim. Como você está hoje. – suspirei tristemente e dei de ombros.

- O mesmo de sempre.

- Não se importa se o padre Masen, ouvir suas confissões?

- Não, na verdade é melhor me acostumar já.

- Que bom filha. Deixe-me ir, preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Benção seu padre. – segurei sua mão dando um beijo.

- Deus te abençoe filha. – padre Cullen se foi e fiquei um bom tempo rezando.

Quando finalmente a ultima menina entrou, fui para a fila, a igreja estava vazia outra vez, e esperei, não demorou muito ela saiu e entrei no confessionário de cabeça baixa.

- Deus te abençoe padre. – sussurrei.

- Deus te abençoe filha. – a voz rouca dele me pareceu famíliar e suspirei sentindo-me pior pelo meu pecado.

- Perdoe-me padre eu pequei.

- Não se envergonhe criança, conte-me seu pecado.

- Eu pequei novamente padre. Vendi meu corpo, vendi meu corpo para dar prazer a outros homens. – repeti a mesma frase de sempre sentindo vergonha de mim mesma.

- Como? – ele ofegou, mas mantive minha cabeça baixa.

- Novamente cometi o pecado da luxuria padre. Vendi meu corpo por dinheiro. Mas não é disso que me envergonho.

- Do que se envergonha criança?

- Eu gostei padre. Sinto-me tão envergonhada!

- Não é pecado sentir prazer criança. – a voz dele era baixa e rouca.

- Mas eu fui contra os ensinamentos de Deus padre. Vendo todas as noites meu corpo por dinheiro, dou prazer a homens sujos sem sentir prazer em troca. É vergonhoso.

- Mas... Mas o ultimo te deu prazer?

- Deu padre, e me envergonho ainda mais. Eu não queria sentir, queria ser como um corpo sem alma quando faço esse ato pecaminoso, mas pela primeira vez eu senti. Qual a minha punição padre?

- Eu não acredito que tenha cometido um pecado criança.

- Não?

- Não, o prazer é bom, nos fomos colocados no mundo para nos conhecermos e procriarmos.

- Você fala coisas sem sentido padre. Eu não procrio com esse homem, eu vendi meu corpo pra ele.

- Você é casada?

- Não sou viúva.

- Então não vejo pecado nenhum nisso, criança.

- Mas padre...

- Não, eu não creio que você tenha pecado. – levantei o rosto não entendo o que esse padre tinha na cabeça e ofeguei ao ver olhos verdes me encarando através da parede de furinho de madeira. Sai apressadamente do confessionário, mas antes que corresse uma mão segurou meu pulso.

- Espere. – sua voz, Deus como não reconheci... Olhei pra ele, que me olhava com intensidade e ofeguei.

- Eu... Deus... Você é padre!

- Sou.

- Eu... Eu... – tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me puxou de encontro ao seu peito. – Solte-me, alguém pode ver. – murmurei olhando para os lados, mas ele negou e me puxou de volta para o confessionário nos fechando dentro do cubículo apertado.

- O que faz aqui? – ele me olhava com intensidade sufocante.

- Por quê...? – minha mente parecia congelada, ele sorriu.

- Por que um padre vai a um prostíbulo?

- Sim, quer dizer... Oh Meu Deus... – ele riu roucamente.

- Por que sou homem, baby.

- Não me chame assim.

- Bella então? – eu neguei apressadamente.

- Isabella. – ele sorriu e sua mão chegou a minha coxa erguendo meu vestido.

- Isabella... – ele falou lentamente meu nome e ofeguei.

- Padre...

- Diga Isabella? – sua mão entrou em minha saia cumprida e chegou a minha caçinha, seus dedos tocaram o pano e me senti úmida imediatamente, ele sorriu o sorriso torto safado e afastou a calçinha e tocou minha boceta.

- Molhadinha Isabella... Hmmm, eu também estou duro por você putinha.

- Oh Deus... – eu não sabia se estava pedindo que ele parasse ou se estava gemendo, mas ao senti-lo afundar dois dedos em mim, era gemendo, com certeza gemendo.

- Quer meu pau Isabella?

- Padre, por favor?

- Por favor, o que Isabella?

- Eu... – engoli em seco quando ele pressionou meu clitóris com o polegar e mordi os lábios para abafar o gemido.

- Diga Isabella, me peça para fodê-la.

- Oh sim, me foda. – gemi rebolando contra sua mão, com alguma dificuldade ele levantou a batina e colocou o pau pra fora. Sentando no banco que ficava lá dentro, ele me ajudou a sentar em seu pau e ambos gememos.

- Oh Deus, que boceta gostosa. Eu já estava pesaroso, achava que nunca mais a sentiria, tão melada e apertada.

- Oh Deus, padre... – nossas testas estavam coladas e nos movíamos com lentidão.

- Isso baby, me pede pra te foder com força.

- Oh sim... Sim... Padre Edward me fode. – ele rosnou e agarrou minha bunda e me fez subir e descer em seu pau, ambos gememos, nossos gemidos roucos e abafados pelo cubículo minúsculo do confessionário.

- Rebola no meu cacete, vadia.

- Oh sim... Oh Deus...

- Porra... – ele grunhiu e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, abaixei meu rosto e sua boca encontrou a minha, meu corpo todo vibrou quando nos beijamos, sua língua afoita se enroscando com a minha, seu gosto me fazendo delirar de prazer.

Minha boceta pulsava e latejava contra seu pau, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e começou a se mover com mais força, não demorou nossos corpos começaram a tremer, minha boceta mastigando seu membro e ambos gozamos.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, nossas respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos, ele saiu de dentro de mim e se ajeitou, arrumei meu vestido como deu.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele falou serio e assentiu.

- Eu vou faltar ao trabalho hoje. Venha em casa mais tarde. – ele assentiu e colocou a cabeça para fora e saiu me estendendo à mão em seguida.

- Venha Isabella. – segurei sua mão e meu estomago embrulhou, sorri para ele e parecia que borboletas brigavam em minha barriga ao ver seu sorriso.

- Aonde você mora? – perguntou e passei meu endereço, ele continuou com a mão na minha e mordi o lábio sorrindo ainda.

- Você deve ir.

- Eu sei.

- Vai me esperar?

- Vou. – ele assentiu e soltou minha mão e corri para fora da igreja.

Deus eu acabei de ser fodida dentro do confessionário!

Embora sabendo que eu acabava de pecar mais uma vez, eu não conseguia me arrepender.

[...]

Sai do banho usando meu roupão, e sentei na sala, demorou para convencer James que eu não estava bem para ir hoje, mas ele finalmente acreditou. Não sabia que hora o padre Edward viria, e confesso que estava em pânico.

O que eu estava fazendo, tendo relações com um padre. Eu estava louca de vez. Precisava dar um basta, assim que ele chegasse eu falaria que era loucura, e não iria mais a igreja. Ele entenderia que o que estamos fazendo é loucura e se afastaria. Era o certo. Então por que doía somente a idéia de me afastar.

Por Deus, eu só o conhecia há 48 horas. Ouvi uma batida na porta e fui rapidamente atender. Abri a porta e lá estava ele, usando uma roupa parecida com a da outra noite, nada haver com um padre, ele sorriu e lançou um olhar lascivo para meu corpo e lembrei que estava somente com o roupão, senti meu rosto quente e o sorriso dele se tornou maior.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. – abri mais a porta, ele entrou e a fechei sem se virar para ele, senti seu corpo colado no meu, uma mão entrou pelo roupão por cima e envolveu meu seio, enquanto a outra veio por baixo e segurou minha boceta em concha.

- Esperando por mim? – ele sussurrou em minha orelha e gemi.

- Padre...

- Me chame Edward, minha vadia.

- Oh Deus... – ofeguei e ele riu e me penetrou com um dedo, empinei a bunda pra trás e ele rosnou contra a minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Padre... Edward... Oh Deus... – eu não falava com coerência, seu pau pressionava minha bunda, seus dedos penetravam meu sexo e sua mão beliscava meus mamilos.

- Sonhei com sua boca vadia, não parava de imaginá-la devorando meu pau. – ele labéu minha garganta e gemi alto.

- Me deixa chupá-lo então. – pedi ofegante e ele riu.

- Claro que deixo putinha. – ele me virou de frente pra ele e me prensou contra a porta, gemi sentindo seu membro duro e gemi ofegante. – Quer meu pau vadia?

- Quero...

- Ele é seu... – ele lambeu minha garganta e começou a descer beijos pela minha pele, abriu o roupão e o deixou cair no chão, continuou descendo beijos pelo meu corpo e lambeu minha boceta.

- Hmmm, boceta com gosto de morangos. – ele sorriu e colocou minha perna sobre seu ombro, agarrei seus cabelos, sua língua invadiu meu centro, ofeguei sentindo sua língua em toda parte.

Minhas pernas tremeram e sua mão agarrou minha bunda. Minha boceta piscava, e meu corpo zunia de prazer, ele riu contra a minha entrada e passou a lamber meu clitóris. Dois dedos invadiram meu centro e quase cai.

- Geme putinha, grita meu nome.

- Merda Edward... Porra... – eu gritei sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando, minha boceta prendia seus dedos, e não demorou muito para mim gozar com força.

Ele continuou me lambendo, me deixando limpa, sua língua passou no interior das minhas coxas e voltou a subir, ele lambeu meus mamilos e começou a tirar suas calças, ficou nu da cintura pra baixo e sorriu safado.

- Quer meu pau vadia? – falou segurando o membro ereto.

- Quero.

- Fica de joelhos. – ele ordenou e obedeci imediatamente, ele sorriu e apertou seu membro duro e grosso, minha boceta latejou de antecipação, ele sorri e tocou a cabeçinha que vazava pré-gozo, lambi os lábios de antecipação e ele sorriu safado, ele massageou seu pau e gemeu de olhos fechados.

Peguei sua mão e a lambi, chupei cada um de seus dedos, ele rosnou e agarrou meu cabelo úmido do banho e enrolou em seu punho.

- Vou foder sua boca, como a vadia que você é.

- Fode padre, eu sou uma pecadora. – ele gemeu de olhos fechados.

- Adora me provocar não é. – ele abriu os olhos e estavam de um verde escuro que fez minha boceta latejar com força.

- Perdoe-me padre. – ele rosnou e levou minha boca ao seu pau.

- Abre a boca vadia. – obedeci e seu pau começou a foder minha boca, às vezes o prendia lá dentro rodeando minha língua nele, ele grunhia e dava um puxão no meu cabelo.

Senti seu membro pulsar e ficar maior em minha boca, relaxei a garganta o sentindo gozar e o bebi todo. Quando ele terminou comecei a lambê-lo, passando a língua em todo seu cumprimento e nas suas bolas, ele fechou os olhos e rosnou, seu pau cresceu em minha boca.

- Venha aqui. – ele me puxou com a mão ainda em meu cabelo e colou seu corpo ao meu, seu pau ficou entre minhas coxas e gemi.

- Quer meu cacete? Quer que eu te foda contra a porta? – ele falava com a boca no vale entre meus seios e gemi agarrando seus cabelos.

- Quero tudo padre. – ele sorriu e me virou de costas.

- Então empina esse rabinho pra mim. – falou contra minha nuca, empinei a bunda e seu pau encaixou na minha boceta e gemi.

- Me fode padre, me fode com força. – ele rosnou e agarrou meu quadril e me invadiu com força. Seu pau penetrou minha boceta e minhas pernas bambearam.

- Delicia de boceta. – ele gemeu mordiscando minhas costas e rebolei. Ele rosnou e apertou meu quadril começando a investir com força em meu centro, eu gemia alto rebolando, seu membro pulsava em meu interior, sua mão chegou ao meu clitóris e o beliscou.

Eu vi estrelas, meu corpo inteiro tremia. Ele continuava investindo, forte com força. Minha boceta ardia, e pulsava mastigando o pau dele, gozei com força sentindo meu corpo mole, ele ainda metia em mim e grunhiu avisando que viria.

- Vem meu puto, me enche de porra. – ele começou a me foder com força e logo gozou, gemi sentindo seu gozo e seus braços em minha volta. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me pegou no colo.

- Onde fica o quarto? – apontei para a uma das portas e ele sorriu e me carregou pra lá, a empurrou com o pé e me deitou na cama e terminou de tirar as roupas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele sorriu.

- Você não quer que eu deite de camisa em sem calças, né? – eu ri.

- Bem, não é melhor vestir as calças? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Mais assim nos ficamos de igual para igual.

- Não seja por isso eu me visto. – comecei a me levantar, mas ele riu e me puxou deitando sobre mim.

- Não assim é mais interessante. – rolei os olhos e o abracei pelo pescoço. Ele tocou meu rosto e afastou uma mecha da minha testa.

- O que eu faço com você. – ele sussurrou e mordi os lábios.

- Acho que você já fez muita coisa. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios, meu estomago borbulhou e senti vontade de chorar.

- Não Isabella, eu não fiz nem metade do que eu quero fazer. Mas nós precisamos conversar. – assenti e o abracei apertado.

- Você está certo. O que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei Bella. – ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio e toquei seu rosto.

- Edward você faz isso a muito tempo?

- O que? – mordi os lábios e abaixei os olhos.

- Ir... Bem ir a boates... – não terminei e ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Eu não sou nenhum santo.

- Mas, bem você é padre. – ele fez uma careta e me encarou.

- Eu venho de uma família muito rica e católica, quando eu era pequeno eu estava muito doente e minha mãe fez promessa para que eu me curasse. Foi realmente um milagre quando eu me curei, e quando eu atingi a maioridade ela me forçou a ir para a escola de padres. Eu não pensei muito nas conseqüências e fui, bem eu acabei percebendo tarde demais que eu não tinha nenhuma vocação. Mas enquanto eu fazia minhas escapadas escondidos nunca tive problema.

- Você não presta. – ele sorriu torto e mordeu meu queixo.

- Bem o que posso dizer, eu sempre gostei dos prazeres da vida. – eu ri e franzi a testa com outra duvida.

- Mas como você tem dinheiro? Os padres não têm que abrir mão dos bens terrenos?

- Uma herança da parte dos meus avôs, eu tenho uma poupança bem gorda, o que ajuda nos meus prazeres escusos. – eu ri e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu não quero que você volte lá. – ele falou de repente.

- O que? Eu tenho que voltar.

- Não, não precisa. Eu vou cuidar de você. – franzi as sobrancelhas e o empurrei de cima de mim.

- O que? Quer que eu seja sua puta particular.

- Não Bella...

- Não me chame assim. – gritei me levando e me enrolando no lençol, ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu só, eu só não gosto de pensar em outros homens te tocando.

- Oh... – olhei para minhas mãos e suspirei. – Desculpe, não estou acostumada com alguém se... Importando. – resmunguei e ele me puxou me abraçando.

- Isabella, eu me importo.

- Você só me conhece há 48 horas Edward, isso é totalmente louco. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu sou um padre e você uma prostituta, isso é totalmente louco, e não faz com que eu me importe menos.

- Oh Deus o que faremos.

- Você vai deixar a boate pra começar.

- Eu não posso.

- Por favor, Bella, me deixe cuidar de você.

- Não, eu posso. Eu tenho uma divida.

- Merda. De quanto?

- Eu não sei, Jake jogava muito.

- Quem é Jake?

- Meu falecido. – falei com uma careta.

- É por isso que você trabalha lá?

- Sim.

- Isso complica as coisas.

- E como.

- Eu vou dar um jeito Isabella. – tampei a boca dele.

- Não Edward. Por favor, eu já me acostumei com essa vida, é a única que eu posso ter. Sou duas mulheres em uma.

- E eu devo ser dois homens? – encostei minha testa na dele de olhos fechados.

- Parece que esse é o nosso destino. – ele negou e levantou.

- Eu não vou ter uma vida dupla Bella.

- Eu entendo. É melhor você ir. – ele suspirou e se vestiu saindo rapidamente.

Deitei na cama e senti as lagrimas inundando meus olhos, abracei meus joelhos me enrolando em uma bola e orei para que Deus me ajudasse. Para que essa vida acabasse.

Perdoe-me Deus eu pequei.

[...]

Uma semana.

Havia passado uma semana desde que ele sairá pela porta e eu não o vira mais. Suspirei colocando os adesivos sobre os seios e a boceta e vesti um lingerie vermelho, prendi os cabelos em um coque e coloquei um vestido por cima. Peguei meu casaco e sai para fora.

Estava escuro e silencioso, entrei no carro e dirigi rapidamente para a boate. Minha mente, ela não era minha mais. Até dormir com outros homens se tornou uma tortura, só conseguia pensar em Edward e em como meu corpo correspondia ao dele.

Nunca me senti tão envergonhada de mim mesma, e nem me atrevia a ir à igreja conseguir consolo. Eu não podia vê-lo novamente, era capaz de beijá-lo na frente de todos, por que eu o amava.

Infelizmente só percebi isso no momento em que ele saiu pela porta. Meu coração doeu e minha vida se foi com ele.

Parei o carro nos fundos e sai indo rapidamente para meu camarim, James me parou no meio do caminho, mas parou ao olhar em meus olhos.

- O que há com você?

- Nada James. Posso ir?

- Vá logo. – ele me empurrou e fui me trocar. Tirei o vestido e fui para o palco.

As luzes se acenderam e comecei a me mover sensualmente ao ritmo da musica, fiquei de costas para o palco rebolando, me pendurei no poste e desci com as pernas abertas.

Fiquei de frente rebolando levei as mãos pra cima e desfiz o coque, meu cabelo caiu contra as minhas costas, subi as mãos pelo meu corpo e desamarrei o sutiã, meus seios ficaram nus, os adesivos tampando os mamilos.

Voltei a ir para o poste e o rodei indo até o chão, rebolei ficando em pé e me pendurei no poste descendo novamente com as pernas abertas. Ouvia a musica sensual tocando, os assovios e gritos dos homens.

Fiquei de quatro e comecei a engatinhar indo pra beirada do palco, virei de costas e rebolei, senti mãos tocarem minha bunda e virei de costas sorrindo, e voltei a engatinhar para perto do poste.

Fiquei em pé encostada no poste de frente para o palco, levei as mãos a beirada da calçinha e ameacei tirar, olhei para o palco e meus olhos arregalaram ao vê-lo. Ele me olhava intensamente e parei de me mover.

Ele sorriu e senti meu coração disparar, sorri também e continuei dançando, a musica parou e caminhei pelo palco, fui diretamente pra ele que sorriu.

- Sente aqui, baby. – sentei em seu colo e toquei seu rosto.

- Oi. – ele encostou a testa na minha e sorriu.

- Olá Isabella.

- O que faz aqui?

- Bem, você não vem me ver. – eu ri e beijei seus olhos.

- Eu não poderia.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu pequei.

- Como você pecou?

- Eu me apaixonei por um padre. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

- Eu também pequei Isabella.

- Pecou?

- Sim eu me apaixonei por você.

- Oh Edward, o que nos faremos?

- Vamos viver em pecado. – eu suspirei e me afastei.

- Não Edward, não podemos. Já foi difícil deitar com homens, depois de nos, mais ter você e ainda... – ele se levantou e agarrou minha mão.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Isabella, não importa como vamos fazer, eu não vou dividi-la com ninguém.

Ele começou a caminhar e paramos em frente a James que nos olhava com os olhos estreitados.

- Bella, o que está havendo?

- Eu quero Bella.

- O senhor já sabe quando vale uma noite com ela.

- Não, eu vou pagar a divida dela.

- Edward...

- Shii. - ele sorriu para mim e voltou para James. – Ela já trabalha para você há algum tempo, falta quanto para quitar a divida do falecido marido dela? – James olhou feio para mim.

- Venha comigo Sr. Masen.

- Vá se trocar Bella. – Edward mandou e seguiu James para os fundos, fui para meu camarim, e peguei minhas coisas e fui pra fora.

Não demorou muito Edward apareceu e beijou meu ombro nu e me abraçou.

- Você não devia Edward...

- Shii, você é minha mulher agora, me deixe cuidar de você. – eu sorri e me encostei nele.

- O que faremos agora?

- Vamos embora. – me virei pra ele que sorria.

- Pra onde?

- Qualquer lugar, eu lhe disse Bella, não quero viver duas vidas.

- Você vivia até agora. – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Mais eu não quero mais, quero viver somente uma, e que seja com você.

- Eu também Edward, eu cansei de ser duas mulheres.

- Que bom, por que agora você é somente a minha mulher.

- Então pra onde vamos? – ele segurou minha mão e andamos até um carro prata.

- Para qualquer lugar, contanto que estejamos juntos.

[...]

**Pov. Carlisle.**

Entrei na casa paroquial atrás de Edward. Havia alguma coisa errada com esse rapaz. Suspirei passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele não estava, já ia sair do quarto quando vi uma carta sobre a cama endereçada a mim.

Abri e meus olhos passaram pelas letras.

_Carlisle,_

_Obrigada por ter me guiado no pouco tempo em que fiquei, sempre lembrarei com carinho de você._

_Eu já enviei uma carta diocese, pedindo o meu afastamento, mas eu estou partindo agora. Talvez isso me complique no futuro, mas eu não posso mais viver em pecado._

_E eu pequei Carlisle, eu venho pecando há muito tempo. Mas agora eu me apaixonei._

_E eu estou fugindo para viver esse amor._

_Em breve eu avisarei onde eu e Isabella estamos, sei que você tem muito apreço por ela. E ela por você, e saiba que eu a amo, e vamos viver esse amor._

_Perdoe-me por que pequei, mais eu não posso mais viver sem ela._

_Atenciosamente Edward Masen._

Sorri lendo as letras, e orei aos céus que eles não estivessem fazendo uma loucura, e ri.

Era lógico que eles estavam fazendo, mais não pude deixar de desejar que eles fossem felizes. Mesmo que vivendo em pecado.

_Fim!_

* * *

><p>Espero que gostem e comentem<p>

beijokas


End file.
